Raindrops
by Kittensbreath
Summary: What began as a beautiful spring day turns into a downpour for C.C. Babcock. How will she deal with her misery? Rated T so far for language and sexual content. Also, chapter 13 is rated M.
1. A Wonderful Day for a Picnic

Author's note: I own nothing from the Nanny. If I did, it would only consist of Niles and C.C. and none of that Fran/Max mess. I had previously intended to end this story after chapter four, but I since decided to continue on with this story. Expect many, many more chapters after this one. Enjoy!

**Chapter one:**

C.C. Babcock bursts through the door of her penthouse. Her blonde hair is damp and matted against her forehead. The white overcoat she chose to wear that day is dripping wet and smudged with splatters of dirt. It clings to her frame and water pours from the material into great puddles on her tile floor. She stands there for a moment, just within the doorway, recounting the events from earlier today.

It was a bright day when she left her place. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It gave her an even greater sense of confidence than she usually had. Her heels clicked through the hallway and down the elevator and across the lobby. When she finally made it to Maxwell's mansion, a genuine smile had been etched onto her face. She was very excited to be meeting with the star of their upcoming play and finalizing the last-minute details of the cocktail party they would be holding for the backers tomorrow evening.

The blonde raised her hand to ring the doorbell just as the door swung open, revealing that butler she so vehemently hates. He held a picnic basket in his left hand and a few books in his right.

"Oh, god. What are you doing here? The sun is out." he spits, shaking his head.

"Very funny. Just where do you think you're going?"

"Now, now. You're a smart cookie, what do you think?" he retorts, raising the basket beneath her nose.

C.C. merely looks at him, a disgruntled look on her face.

"Here, I'll help you. Since it's such a nice day out, well it was until you came along... Anyway, I was just leaving for some time to myself."

"You're going on a picnic alone?" she scoffed. "Even you can do better than a date with yourself."

Niles simply let out a sharp breath and brushed past her, hurrying off to some beautiful place to picnic.  
>The socialite stares after his retreating outline.<p>

"Niles, you're not really leaving are you? You've got work to do, there are people to be serviced, you have my coffee to pour, you know the drill." she cries after him in vain.

"Hardly so, Babcock. The English muffin has given me the afternoon off. Brew your own coffee, witch. You know where the cauldron is kept."

Niles disappears around the corner and C.C. turns to let herself in the front door. _Damn._ Although she hates to admit it, Miss Babcock can hardly get through a day without Niles. Maxwell is so frightfully dense and the way he swoons over Nanny Fine is truly vomitous. She depends on her banter with Benson to keep her entertained during those moments when she's ready to rip out those lovebirds' throats. _Today is really going to suck._

And she had no idea how true that thought was going to be.


	2. A Misprint

**Chapter two:**

Niles had settled down in a quiet park about ten minutes away from the mansion. He rarely saw many people here and he came here quite often, so he would know. He removed a thermos from the wicker basket and unscrewed the lid. He took a sip of the blueberry juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand whilst staring off into the landscape. It was a beautiful spring day. Perhaps love was in the air, but mostly a couple of wispy clouds and a becoming breeze lingered there. He took a moment to roll up the sleeves of his button down.

Back at the mansion, C.C. was having trouble keeping her coffee down. This fresh-faced actress that Maxwell chose for the lead was much more trouble than she was worth. Her demands were outrageous for an ingenue. Maxwell was beaming and promptly promising to meet her expectations.

"Yes, Miss Feather. You will have your own dressing room."

"And the makeup team?" inquired the girl.

"Certainly, certainly." Maxwell soothed her.

C.C. lost the battle against rolling her eyes. _This Lucy Feather is such a nightmare. I mean, seriously. Feather? She couldn't think of anything better than that?_ She gave the dirty blonde a once-over._ Well, I suppose it suits her. She would easily flutter away if I opened the doors to the veranda._ The girl was waifish to put it nicely. Her sundress hung loosely around her shoulders and chest and it was cinched so tightly around her waist with a ribbon that C.C. wondered for a second if she was capable of closing just one hand around the poor girl. Maxwell was still sucking up to the actress when C.C. decided she had seen enough. She planted her shoes into the floor and stood up, palming her mug.

"I'm just going to get some tea, Maxwell. I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, good. The paper should be in the kitchen, bring it in here if you would? It'll have that article about the show in it." Maxwell utters, still staring into Lucy's eyes with a twinkle.

C.C. mumbled a response of "Mmmmhm." and quickly made her leave.

Once she made it to the kitchen, her legs gave out beneath her and she collapsed into a chair. She let her head fall onto the table with a dull thump._ How am I going to get through today?_ She looked up and noticed the paper sitting across from her on the table. She reached an arm out to clutch it. Glancing it over, she eventually came to the article concerning their new show. Upon examination, her eyes landed upon something truly cruel and unholy. The article's headline read "Maxwell Sheffield and C.C. Boobcock Mount Visionary Play." _How can this be? I edited the article myself and gave it straight to Niles to deliv-_ She stopped mid-thought to crinkle the periodical violently. She slammed the crumpled mess down on the table and rose to her feet. _God damn that butler. He will pay for this._


	3. The Torrential Downpour

**Chapter three:**

Niles had been reading for what seemed to be a few hours. He rubbed his tired eyes and leaned back onto the blanket. He pocketed his reading glasses and placed the bookmark back into its place within the pages of his book. It was a collective volume of short stories that he just loved. He would never tire of reading them. He cracked his knuckles in a smooth gesture and positioned his hands behind his head. The sun was setting beyond the trees and he had finished most of his lunch. He had a delectable slice of cheesecake left to devour, but he held off. He smiled contently and breathed in the delicious spring air, closing his eyes. His mind wandered and he soon found himself thinking of a particular feisty blonde. _I wonder what Miss Babcock is up to._ Though he tried to deny it, he was very curious as to how the woman was coping without his usual barbs to fire her up. As much as he hated to admit it, he lives off of her insults tremendously. He often found himself wondering if she felt the same way. The clouds had started to turn an evil shade of grey and he realized that he had better get a move on if he wanted to avoid the rainstorm. He packed up his things, folding the blanket and his books into the basket and marched off into the hills to make his way back to the mansion just as the first roar of thunder broke the sound barrier.

C.C. was back in the office with Maxwell and was still seething from Niles' alteration to her newspaper article. She was furious and humiliated and not looking forward to all the backers calling her Miss Boobcock tomorrow evening. Their star had since left and the pair was finalizing the backers party arrangements. They were both rather busy with their work until Fran decided to waltz into the office and plant herself on Maxwell's desk, her legs swinging over his desk and crossing suggestively.

"Really, Nanny Fine. Is there no where else you can lounge? We've got quite a bit of work left to do."

"You know, C.C. is it getting pretty late. Why don't you head on home? I can tie up the final strings. There isn't much left to finish." he replied, hardly looking at his partner.

"But Maxwell -" she argued.

"You heard the man, Miss Babcock." Fran smiled, staring into the British hunk's eyes.

C.C. let out a low growl and paced out of the room to the coat closet by the door. She pushed her arms through the sleeves of her white wool coat and twisted the knob of the front door. The wood swung open to reveal heavy slanted rain pounding onto the pavement. She clenched her jaw and braced herself against the weather. She was soaked in a matter of seconds and had a bit of trouble hailing a cab. After a few minutes of flailing around, she was able to grab the attention of a driver and she climbed in.

"April showers bring May flowers, eh Miss?" the cab driver crooned politely.

"Whatever."

C.C. was soaking into the cloth backseats and grumbled her address to the man. _How dare Maxwell. I cannot believe that man. What a sorry excuse. Why do I ever waste my time on him?_

After a short while, the cab pulled up to the curb of her apartment. She thrust a bill into the front seat and climbed out of the car. The man rolled down his window.

"Hey, lady-"

"It's fine," she yelled over the rumble of thunder and rainfall. "just keep the change."

The driver sped off and, unknowingly sprayed the tall blonde with a shower of mud and grime. A splatter landed just above her eyebrow. She cursed in time with a sharp flash of lightning and spun quickly on her heel to rush inside. She clicked across the lobby and up the stairs and through the hallway to her door.


	4. The Ritual

_Authors note: This chapter contains lyrics from the song "Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head" by Burt Bacharach. This song was the guiding force for this entire story. I thought it went perfectly with the whole theme of the story. Coupled with the fact that in Season 6 Episode 6 of The Nanny C.C. states that she likes "moonlight, Burt Bacharach, and leather", I thought it was a great idea to make a story about it. This will most likely be the final chapter of this story. Unless I think of somewhere to go that it just perfect. Enjoy!_

**Chapter four:**

C.C. stands in her doorway, lost somewhere in her mind. The fingers of her left hand run along the multitude of rectangles etched in her white door. She wasn't exactly thinking of anything. Particularly nothing at all. Still, she felt as if she couldn't budge.

The dampness was seeping further through her skin and was beginning to chill her bones. She eventually snaps out of her catatonic state and shrugs out of her coat. It slides into a slick puddle on the floor beneath her feet. The Aryan steps over the puddles, making her way to her small kitchen. She passes her marble drawing table and her black leather couch, austere and cold and making her shiver unwittingly. She rounds her counter and extracts a nearly empty bottle of Johnny Walker from her mini bar fridge. She pours herself a glass and downs it in a quick sweep of her hand. She grimaces as the whiskey burns viciously, crawling along her throat. She pours some more of the scotch into her glass and paces over to the corner of her sitting room.

Taking a record from its sleeve, C.C. cradles it into the old record player. It had once belonged to her father and she always wondered if he even knew she had the thing. She clears some of the dust away with a breath and started the record player up, moving the needle into place.

She refused to let this day get her down. Sure, she had no one to love and no one to love her in return. And yes, her job was forcing her to come apart at the seams, but she was C.C. Babcock. She was strong and confident and hard-working. She can achieve anything she wants.

As the record player was warming up, she travels into her bedroom in long, languid strides, stripping off items of soaked clothing one by one. The sounds coming from the machine hardly sounded anything like the music she intended to listen to. The instrumentals were heavily warped and excruciatingly slow. As the music picked up its tempo, it began to sound more like Burt Bacharach, C.C. saunters back into the sitting room to retrieve her class of scotch. She downs it swiftly, wearing just her underwear and a camisole that clung to her skin.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head._  
><em>And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed,<em>  
><em>nothin' seems to fit.<em>  
><em>Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'.<em>

The blonde twists the tap of her bath, letting the hot water pound into the porcelain tub. She dumps some oatmeal bath mix into the running water. She retrieves a small vial of lavender oil from her cabinet to drip into the bath. She bends down, swirling her hand through the deepening water to combine the ingredients. A smile tweaks the corner of her mouth. _Just like a witch, this is my ritual. _

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun,_  
><em>and I said I didn't like the way he got things done sleepin' on the job.<em>  
><em>Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'.<em>

C.C. makes her way back into the kitchen. She lifts the bottle of whiskey to her lips and drinks the last of the burning liquid, then tosses the bottle into the trash. _So what?_ Her thumb wipes a trace of liquor from the corner of her mouth. _The next generation can be the one without a crutch._ She peels off her camisole and shimmies out of her underwear. She leaves them on the floor exactly where they landed.  
>Cantering back to her bathroom, she begins to sing along to the music.<p>

_But there's one thing I know:_  
><em>the blues they send to meet me won't defeat me.<em>  
><em>It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me.<em>

C.C. plunges a pale foot into her bathtub. She gasps slightly from the sheer heat of the water. She creeps slowly beneath the water and soon her whole body is submerged up to her neck. Steam drifts around, swirling inches above the surface of the water. _Things can only get better from here. Just remember that, C.C. _The stern beauty leans her head back and closes her eyes, allowing the searing water to penetrate her aching muscles and her icy heart. Her bath ritual never fails to wash her troubles away.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head,_  
><em>but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red.<em>  
><em>Cryin's not for me,<em>  
><em>'cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'.<em>  
><em>Because I'm free,<em>  
><em>nothin's worryin' me.<em>

She dips down beneath the water to wet her hair. She stays under for a small while, letting her face warm and her hair billow out like a mermaid's. There are days when all she can think of is simply...becoming the water. Ebbing and flowing, swaying and not having to deal with the troubles of this life. She comes up for a breath, rubbing water from her eyelids. She pushes her glistening locks away from her face and sighs. She hums along to the tune:

_It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me._


	5. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter Five:**

C.C. stays in her bath until she was starting to shiver and, upon looking at her skin, she realizes she has broken out into a multitude of goosebumps. Her head is spinning a bit from the Johnny Walker she downed so heavily. She feels better, though. Burt Bacharach always seems to have that way with her. She smooths her wet hair and climbs out of the bath to let the water and suds drain out.

As C.C. is patting herself dry and just moments away from crawling into bed with a warm flannel shirt, she notices the red light blinking from her answering machine. She begrudgingly tightens the towel around her body and pads over to the phone to check the message. _Let's see what this lowlife has to say... _the blonde seethes, jumping to conclusions._ Someone wanting to send me another joke of a script, or maybe it's that ridiculous stuttering vet to tell me about Chester's vaccine updates. _She sighs, listening on.

The message is from Niles. He's calling to inform her that she needs to head over to the theatre to double-check the set. He throws in a quip; something relating to her being so obstinate about the last one, and so Maxwell decided that it was best if she went in his place today. C.C. was just getting to the bit where Niles dictates that he would be forced to drive her presumably drunken ass there when she hears the knock on her door.

"Oh, god dammit, seriously?" she roars, loud enough for Niles to hear her in the hallway. He shakes his head and chuckles. _The beast is in a chipper mood today._

She swings the door open in a flourish and Niles has but a moment to drink the scene in. The woman is scowling with obvious discourse dripping from her features. Her hair is tousled and frizzing slightly. He glances downward and comes across the damp towel that she holds tightly around herself, clamped within her left fist. Her feet are bare, he notices. He raises his eyes back up her body, letting them watch the few droplets of water that race each other down her neck, falling beneath her towel. He finds himself yearning to follow the them under her towel, just between her brea- _What am I thinking?_

He merely nods a "Babcock" in her direction and moves to enter her penthouse, but she stops him with a firm palm against his chest.

"Oh no, Hefty Hoover. You can wait outside like a good servant." she urges him back outside.

"Like hell, I will." he spits and pushes his way past her.

C.C. glares at his retreating figure and pushes his shoulder threateningly, knocking him onto her leather sofa.

"Sit." she bellows. Then for good measure, she adds: "Stay."

"There's a command you're used to." he retorts, leaning back into the cushions and resting his hands behind his head, smiling at the frustration he's caused the voluptuous blonde.

"Listen, Hazel. You're in my realm now, so just can it." she barks, stabbing his chest with a red claw.

"C.C., if you intend to get gruff with me...lock the door." he practically gleams from the mutliple-entendres of that retort. It is only an added bonus that she did, indeed, fail to lock the door after he had stormed in. C.C.'s reaction is better than he could have hoped.

C.C. burns with anger at the servant who is perching on her couch. He has such a contemptuous smirk on his face that continues to fuel her spite. She towers over him and he swears he can see smoke flowing freely from her ears and nose. She knew that Niles' was a complete yenta; always listening in on his beloved intercom, sneaking around the veranda, and peering into the office from the keyhole. Nevertheless, she was hardly prepared to hear her private words spit back into her face like that; twisted and turned to use against her.

C.C. inhales a deep breath and decides to quickly walk away from the conflict to get dressed and ready to leave for the theatre. Even after she flees the living room, she is still fuming. She stalks into her room and slams the door with a swipe of her arm, making Niles flinch involuntarily and causing Chester to scurry into the man's lap.

_God damn, that dust buster. _She rests with her back against the door for a instant in a futile attempt to calm down. As soon as she paces back through the door, Niles will be waiting for her. He'll be bumming around on her furniture, ready to insult and embarrass his enemy. C.C. shakes these thoughts from her head and begins to change. She doesn't bother with a bra, but just slides on some underwear from her lingerie chest. _All I wanted was to crawl into bed with Chester and watch the L-Word. Maybe eat some cool-whip straight from the tub and fall asleep. _She fully intends to blame the butler and take her frustration out on him. She stands in her closet, searching for what she intends to wear to the theatre. She opts for a short-sleeved blue blouse and a sleek pencil skirt, pulling each item off their hangers. C.C. works the pearly buttons into place, neglecting to button the uppermost two. She slides on the skirt, tucking in her satiny top. She steps into a pair of black heels and bends down to fasten the straps at her ankles. She throws a gold bracelet around her wrist and slips a thick ring onto her finger. She grabs a pair of pearl earrings from the small tray by her bed and snatches up her purse.

Niles was perfectly content in playing with Chester until C.C. opened the door to her bedroom and sauntered out. _She looks stunning. _He shamelessly watches her decorate herself with the earrings.

"What are you gawking at, Butler Boy? Let's go!" she grumbles, moving to flip the light switch.

"Yes, Methuselah."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... yes, Medusa." he grins at her.

C.C. takes this opportunity to jab him in the stomach with her elbow. She snickers while Niles doubles over in immense pain.

"Dear god, woman. Why the men aren't flocking towards you, I'll never understand." he manages to utter, slowly regaining an upright position. He takes a minute to smooth his hair.

"I said, let's GO." C.C. doesn't wait for a response. She marches out of the door, harshly pulling Niles by his tie.


	6. To the Rescue

**Chapter Six:**

The ride to the theatre is dead silent. Niles is preoccupied with the hoarseness of his throat. _God damn that woman. She nearly strangled me! _He uses the drive to replay the scene in his head over and over and over again.

C.C. had led him to the elevator, ushering him along by the fabric of his tie. The knot had progressively grown tighter around his neck with each hurried step they took. It took him the entire elevator ride down and the walk through the lobby to finally loosen the tie. He coughed and sputtered his way to the car, tearing the tie from his neck with a hiss. He glared at the witch when she had the nerve to clap her hands together a few times singing "Chop, chop, Merry Maid."

"Red light!" the woman screams, jerking Niles instantly from his reveries.

The car lurches forward, tires screeching. Niles' cheeks quickly flush from embarrassment, or anger, perhaps. His hands tear into the steering wheel as he silently fumes over his carelessness.

Are you trying to kill me, Belvedere?" C.C. howls at him.

"Babcock, it's like you don't even know me at all." he mutters, shaking his head.

After a few more minutes of driving in eternal silence, butler and Babcock arrive at the theatre. C.C. rushes from the town car, leaving Niles to eat her dust as he turns off the contraption and locks the doors. When he enters the theatre, he sees no sign of the tall and angry blonde. He sighs and takes a seat somewhere in the middle, kicking his feet up onto the chair in front of him. He extracts the tie from the pocket of his jacket and fingers it carefully. He notices half-moon imprints in the light blue silk and, in that moment, realizes that his tie matched C.C.'s blouse. Niles ponders this for a while, having nothing else to do, and lets the tips of his fingers wander back and forth over the material.

Eventually, the stage lights turn on. They're bright and glaring and burning right into Niles' corneas. Through his squinting eyes, he is able to make out the leggy beast pacing around the stage in front of him.

"No, no, no! You've got to be kidding me, this is so awful!"

C.C. carries on, ranting and reeling and stalking around the set. She touches everything- the potted plant in the corner, the window pane, the dining room table, the wallpaper. Niles hears her complain about the painting being all wrong and stares at her as she forcefully kicks the leg of the table, which immediately snaps. The sturdy oak table tumbles down onto C.C.; knocking her down and crushing her leg. Niles is sprinting towards the stage before she can even scream.

When Niles reaches C.C., she is grunting in pain and squirming beneath the weight of the wood. He can see the blood dripping from the cut in her leg, as well as the tears collecting in her eyes. He lifts the table up with a groan, allowing C.C. to crawl away before he lets it fall back to the ground. Niles moves to sit beside her and places a hand on shoulder, urging her to look at him, but she denies him. _God, I'm so embarrassed. How could I have been so ridiculous?_

"Miss Babcock, is there a first aid kit somewhere?" he asks her gently.

"Erm…"

She was having a hard time thinking and orating her words. She was steadily concentrating on keeping those pesky tears captive in the prison of her eyes. She could never let the help see her cry.

"M-maybe… in the … kitchen?"

"Where? Where is the kitchen?" he pries.

C.C. is about to explain to Niles how to get there, but he cuts her off by scooping her into his strong arms.

"Never mind, just show me."

As per C.C.'s directions, they soon barge into the theatre's kitchen. He lets her smoothly fall into a roomy armchair and begins his search for the first aid kit. Niles throws open cabinet after cabinet, looking for a bandage, at least. Finally, his eyes fall upon the transparent box beneath the seat. He rips open the layer of plastic wrapping and strides over to the wounded woman.

"Come here."

He groans and lifts C.C. up onto his arms once again, carrying her over to the sink. He sets her down on the counter and starts to slowly wash the blood from her leg. His hands run over the gash on her shin, and everything is turning rather pink from her injury. He can see a line of bruises gracing her thigh and he has to convince himself not to ogle at her creamy skin any longer than necessary.

"Can I get you an aspirin?"

C.C. shakes her head roughly. Her bottom lip is tucked into her mouth and her eyes are glistening with the tears that she wills to stay put. Niles halts his actions and looks at her blue, shining orbs.

"I don't want you to be in pain." He reasons.

"Since when do you care, dust buster?" she barks, though Niles can see the obvious pain in the way she crinkles her brow.

"You know I'm a steadfast animal rights activist, you gorilla." He mumbles.

Niles pats her leg dry with a paper towel and, after checking for splinters, softly applies some ointment. He sticks on an adhesive bandage, large enough to accommodate for the sizeable slash on her leg.

"All finished." He pats her leg, in an almost friendly manner and helps her hop off the counter.

"Thanks, Niles." She offers.

"Miss Babcock, if I didn't know better…I would say that you just spoke genuinely to me. Are you sure you won't be needed an aspirin?" he looks at her, quite shocked.

"Shut up, Flabio. Just take me home." She limps away from him.

"I render I'm the first man to ever oblige that request." He quips, smirking at her back.

C.C. turns to him, her eyes shooting daggers straight into his soul. Niles prays that she didn't see him shiver. She clambers off with a flip of her golden hair, leaving Niles in the kitchen for a moment, his hands in his pockets, fiercely clenching and unclenching the blue silk in his pocket.


	7. Girl, Put Your Records On

_Author's Note: within this chapter, I make multiple references to songs by Donovan. Let it be known that I do not own his beautiful, yet sometimes strange songs, nor do I own the Nanny or its wonderful and dynamic characters. Enjoy the story!_

**Chapter Seven:**

The trip back to C.C.'s penthouse is even more awkward than the trip to the theatre, though just as silent. C.C. can't stop reeling over the way Niles had rushed to her side and helped her so intently. He was caring and dependable. And not once did he mutter a single remark of her being a cow when he continuously lifted her into his arms. She finds herself running her fingers along the edges of the bandage on her leg. Even as she denied it, she is still in an unholy amount of pain. Nevertheless, she had been humiliated enough by her little scene at the theatre that caused her this suffering; she could never let down now. For the fifteen or so minutes back to her place, she continually forces back the tears that had collected in her eyes. She orders them not to create a scene and quickly blinks away any deviant droplet that tries to stray.

Wordlessly, they link arms and walk into the vestibule together. Niles supports her steadily, as he can see the discomfort in her face and it makes his heart ache. She had really injured her leg pretty badly, never mind that was in lieu of her haughtiness. Pain is pain, and it has no class distinctions.

The pair rides the elevator in silence. It's not quite a comfortable silence, but it isn't certainly isn't bitter. C.C. takes the time between floors to rest her head in her hands, pinching the bridge of her nose. Niles can't help but watch her. _I wonder what she's thinking. I wonder what kind of pain she's in. _He has to fight the tremendous urge to take her into his arms again and hold her until the wave passes. He can sense the woman's embarrassment, though. Despite the fact that this would normally be fantastic ammunition for his fights with her, he doesn't want to draw attention to the situation. He doesn't say anything.

The elevator dings, alerting them that they've reached their destination. The metal wall in front of them divides, indicating their escape. C.C. hesitates. She can't really bring herself to move. She wonders if it's from the pain, but she can't decide. Still, she is stunned, there in the elevator with the servant.

"Babcock?" he peers over at her. "Even you have the capacity of knowing that this is your floor."

When she doesn't say anything, he lifts her over his shoulder like a caveman. His action breaks her spell and she initiates her fighting and shrieking

"Niles, put me down this instant! Dear god, what do you think you're doing? How DARE you!" she beats her fists on his back.

"Shut it, wench. I haven't got all night to watch you stand there dumb-struck in the lift." He carries her over to her front door.

"Key, woman."

C.C. shoves the key into his palm and, soon after, they breeze into her loft. Niles tosses her onto her leather couch and sets the key on the coffee table between them.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" he asks her begrudgingly.

She only glares at him through heavy lids.

"Fine." He spits harshly and turns to make his exit.

"Have a drink with me." She hears herself saying before she realizes that she even had the thought.

"What?" Niles beseeches with his back still turned to her.

"I…I'm… I know you were trying to help me. Have a drink with me."

He carefully turns toward her. As he makes his way around, his gaze falls upon the empty bottle of Johnny Walker leaning precariously in the rubble of her trashcan. He visibly shivers, recounting that fateful kiss they shared in the mansion that was fueled by the very liquid that once filled that bottle. He quickly shoves his hands into his pockets to keep them from reaching out and grabbing her. He finds himself wanting nothing more than to stroke her creamy skin and ravish her. Niles shakes his head. That scotch is no doubt in C.C.'s gut as he stands there. He could smell the liquor on her breath when she grabbed him by the tie earlier.

"Do you even have anything left? I'd be scared to light a match around you, woman." He smirks.

"Very funny, Rubber Maid" She rises to her feet, shakily. "I've got some wine, if you'd like that. I may as well drink myself into oblivion, seeing as it wouldn't be wise of me to take anything for my pain." She lets out a sultry laugh, directed at her own misfortune.

Niles nods his response, staring after her as she makes her way towards the small kitchen; Chester trotting along behind her. He watches C.C. uncork a bottle of expensive red wine, the color resembling the blood that previously dripped from her leg. He looks up at her mouth and infers that the wine matches her lips as well. Niles is soon lost in the images of her teeth tearing into his skin like the tiger she is. He could practically feel her blood-red tongue, reaching out to lap at his chest, covered in sanguine.

He opens his eyes to C.C. shoving a wine glass into his hands. She retreats back to the counter to pour a glass for herself. Niles wanders over to the record player in the corner of the room and starts digging through her collection of vinyls.

"What the hell is this?" he exclaims, pulling a record from its sleeve and popping it onto the player.

"Hmm?" she asks, sipping her wine.

"You, of all the people on this green earth, have a Donovan album?" he looks at her with a bewildered look in his eye.

"Have you forgotten his song, Season of the Witch?" C.C. smirks at him.

"I should have known." He sighs.

They drink their wine in an almost uncomfortable silence, listening to the Scotsman croon his lyrics and strum his guitar. After a while, C.C. finds herself humming along quietly to the tunes.

"They call me mellow yellow…" she sings softly.

"Babcock, you are anything but mellow." He chuckles, finishing off his wine. He rises from the leather couch to pour himself another glass.

"But you're ever so yellow, Lemon Fresh." She retorts, passing her glass to him to refill as well.

Niles sloshes more of the deep, red wine into their glasses. He looks at the blonde and can see that she is bobbing her head along with the music. He smiles and notices that a little over half of the bottle is now gone. _I wonder how drunk she is. _Niles has certainly seen her plastered before, and she was nowhere near that wasted. Still, he could never quite tell with her. She could be tipsy, but she could also be much further down the road than just tipsy. Seeing her swaying like that made his heart swell a little. So often, he sees her as a bitter and lonely woman. He could tell her life is stagnant, just as his is every day. He wonders if she ever desperately wishes for something new to happen, for something to change drastically. He wonders if she is really all that different than him.

"Thank you, Niles." She smiles politely, taking her glass from him.

"Mhm."

Niles resumes his seat beside her. They continue to drink their wine in relative silence, slowly growing more and more comfortable with the more alcohol they consume. C.C. starts giggling at the lyrics of the next song that emits from the record player.

"I'll never understand this song." She practically squeals. "First there is a mountain, then there is no mountain, then there is?"

"I like to imagine that it's just too deep to truly contemplate." Niles offers, draining his glass.

"Niles, I've never heard you so philosophical…even if it is utter bullshit." C.C. doubles over, guffawing loudly.

"Oh, shut up, you hyena." He takes the glass from her before she spills the bit of liquid she has left onto her shirt.

"Hey!"

"I think you've had enough, Babs." He assures her.

"I love it when you call me that."

Both pairs of eyes grow to the size of saucers. He stares at her, refusing to blink once, while she stares at her hands. Her fingers have twisted around themselves, continually wringing and unwringing themselves. She suddenly finds her fingernails to be very interesting and plays with her cuticles, condemning herself within her skull. _Oh my god. Why did I say that? Well… I know why - Because all that wine is now in my stomach and…maybe it's true…but god DAMMIT!_

Niles can feel her inner turmoil, so he wills himself to walk away from the couch and to rinse out her crystal glasses. C.C.'s attention is drawn to him when she hears the water rushing from her kitchen faucet. She hops up.

"Niles, you don't have to do that."

"It's quite alright, Miss Babcock." He swallows, trying to calm the fluttering sensation he feels in his chest. "Besides, it's much safer for me to take care of these. I'm not nearly as inebriated as you are.'

_Great, now it's back to Miss Babcock. _She exhales and mumbles a quiet word of thanks that she can't decide if he heard or not. Niles is just starting to rinse the suds from the clear glass, when he hears the next song begin to play. He nearly drops the object when he realizes how relative the song is to him. He runs his hands over the bowl of the wine glass, stealing glances at C.C. as he listens to Donovan sing about his love with yellow hair. Niles wonders if C.C.'s hair shines even more brilliantly in the mornings than it normally does. He frowns slightly, knowing that he would never be able to know the answer to his thought.

"Well, I'd better be going then…" he starts, placing the glasses back in the grooves with the others, letting them hang upside down like bats to drip dry.

_I wish you wouldn't, _she battles with her consciousness. _Come on, C.C., ask him to dance, something! Just ask him to stay the night and to sweep you into his arms and lavish you, like you know you want him to. _She runs a shaking hand through her hair. When she doesn't respond, he speaks again.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave? You don't seem to be in pain anymore; you're quite giddy, if I may be so bold." They share a laugh at his comment.

"I'm fine, Niles. Thanks for tending to me tonight. I may be a cold bitch, but it doesn't go unappreciated."

He lips curl into a light smile and he nods. He sees himself out before either of them can ruin the tender and honest moment they'd just shared. C.C. watches the door close behind him and she lets out a breath that she felt she had been holding in since they arrived at her penthouse. She is flustered, and a little angry. She can't understand where her thoughts are branching from. _We hate each other, _she reminds herself. _I don't want him to do anything to me. _But even as she thinks those thoughts, she knows she's lying to herself.

She abandons the living room and trudges to her bedroom to change. She spies Chester asleep on her bed and smiles at him. C.C. slides her clothes off and steps out of her heels. She pulls on a warm flannel button down and reaches for her brush. As she is about to start brushing her hair, a new Donovan song starts, arousing a strange feeling from inside of her. She sings along to it, brushing her grown-out hair.

"Happiness runs in a circular motion; thought is like a little boat upon the sea. Everybody is a part of everything anyway. You can have everything if you let yourself be."

C.C. glares at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She was just in the company of a man that drives her crazy – in more ways than one – and yet, she isn't happy. She steadfastly refuses to treat Niles like a decent human because of his station in life, and hers as well. She chews on her bottom lip. _I've been so terrible. Everybody is a part of everything anyway. Niles and I are no different, and I should just let it go. _Her brush catches a tangle in her hair and she grimaces. She sighs, knowing that the look of discontent on her face is the one that she usually wears every day. She is always so displeased with her life. _Maybe it's because I keep running after things that are no good for me and away from the things that are, _she ponders. _It couldn't hurt to at least be a little more humane to the guy. He was so nice to me today, and caring. I certainly didn't deserve that. It was by my own doing that I got hurt, but he was kind enough to look past that. _She smiled a little, reliving the scene again and again in her mind. Seeing Niles rush to her with such concern made her want to cry, not like she ever would – she never weeps. Still, the way he lifted that table off of her…_Good god, that was sexy. He's so damn strong, how did I never notice before? _She floats over to her bed, realizing that she was taking things a bit too far for her taste. She curls into bed beside Chester, letting Donovan lull them into a sweet slumber.

"You can have everything if you let yourself be."


	8. Interpretation of Dreams

_Author's Note: This chapter contains rather suggestive sexual insinuations. Just a friendly warning. ENJOY!_

**Chapter Eight:**

"Niles…" a delicate voice calls to him.

His eyes widen, taking in his surroundings. He inhales a sweet breath of fresh air, feeling the brightness absorb into his lungs. Beneath his hands, he feels the spring grass. His fingertips are moist from the morning dew. Gazing around, he can see mountains around him, and clear blue skies. He exhales in response to the beauty surrounding him. The rugged mountains are a glowing purple color, turning ruddy and bronze further toward the ground. Then, he notices tall, looming trees sprouting up from the terrain. The branches gnarl and curve with an unnatural force. Orange and red leaves grace the arbors; he watches a few crumble to the ground, turning to dust as they land. He peers up toward the sky again, noting the absence of clouds. He gets an unnerving feeling of being in a sphere, due to the boundless sky that seems to stretch up, but morph into a dome around him.

"Niles…" he hears the voice again.

He stands, turning to look in all the directions of this… odd place. He begins jogging, searching for the source of the sound. He soon comes across a running stream. He carefully steps onto the stones resting in the rushing water. He swiftly crosses the small river and finds a beautiful flower growing on the other side, unlike any specimen he's ever seen before. It's a deep red, blending into a mystical purple toward its outer petals. The center is a blinding white, and dotted with pale blue flecks. It seems to be glowing as he reaches down to pick it.

"Niles!"

He turns abruptly to see a stunning woman standing near him. They are nose to nose, and she is smiling. Her pale skin is shining and her hair seems to be spun into gold. He sees himself in her eyes. Her aqua orbs are clear and brilliant. They're glistening with what might possibly be tears. He reaches a palm up to stroke her cheek gently, but stops when he notices the flower in her hair. He peers down at his hands to see that the flower is gone; now tucked aptly behind her ear. A train of blood chugs its way down her neck, pooling on her collarbone.

Before he can protest his own actions, he dips his head to lick away at the blood dripping down her neck. His lips travel up her throat; kissing and lapping and tasting the metallic liquid. He soon reaches the source of her pain – a black thorn has punctured the skin just beneath her ear.

"Niles, I'm glad you found me. Please, make it stop. Take the pain away." She speaks to him weakly now.

He raises a hand to carefully pluck the thorn away –

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Uuuuurrrrghh." Niles slams his fist down onto his alarm clock with a frightening strength.

_What in the hell was that about? _Niles lies in bed for a few meager minutes. He is fully aware of the fact that he has to get breakfast on the table soon, and be dressed in an impeccable suit, no less. Still, his head is spinning from last night's dream. _That was by far the most vivid and strangest dream I've ever had. I could have sworn it was Babcock, but that voice… it was too light and almost helpless. _

Niles tosses the sheets away from him and makes his way to the bathroom, stripping off his t-shirt and pajama pants. He starts up his shower and, as he waits for the water to warm, selects his attire for the day. He is just getting around to picking out his tie, when his body tenses. He thinks about C.C. and the way she rough-handled him yesterday. He imagines himself fiercely stringing her arms up to the bedposts by the silk of his ties and taking her. _Get it together, old man. You're going to have another heart attack. _He shakes his head and enters the shower. Since letting his thoughts escape him, he needs to adjust the water and take a much colder shower than he intended.

**Meanwhile…**

C.C. finds herself lying supine, staring into the depths of a blood-orange sky. The clouds sweep violently around her, leaving her to wonder just how fast this planet is spinning. She quickly sits up and realizes that she's on a bridge. The chiseled stones are cold and damp beneath her fingers. She rises and notices that her wrists are chained to the pathway of the bridge. She's wearing a white flowing dress that drapes around her in long tendrils. She glances around to fully take in her surroundings, only to realize that nothing exists past the bridge.

She gasps when she feels a hot breath on her neck. She is simultaneously frightened, yet strangely turned on. She can feel a bare chest pressing up against her back and hands roaming up and down the sides of her body.

"Unchain me." She breathes.

"I can't do that." He whispers in her ear.

He gently kisses his way from her ear, down her neck, and along her bare shoulder. One of his hands brushes her hair away from her neck as the other rests possessively on her stomach. She moans softly as the man continues kissing and sucking at her throat.

"Please…just set me free." She begs him.

"I cannot. Only you have the power to do that."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

C.C. suddenly jolts away, sitting upright in bed. She was sweating and her hair was slightly sticking to her face. She reaches a hand up to push the strands away and she shoves her sheets away from her body. _God, I need a shower. What the hell was that about? _She groggily reaches the shower to turn on the water. She fumbles with the buttons of her shirt and eventually slides it off, letting it fall to the floor. She is deeply unsettled by her dream. She can still feel the man's hands on her body as she runs her own hands along her skin, washing herself with her sweet-smelling blackberry soap.


	9. Changes

**Chapter Nine:**

Niles sighs as he scrubs the plates from this morning's breakfast. He can't help but feel disappointed that Miss Babcock hadn't shown up for the meal. He had made crepes that he was sure she'd love. He rinses the plates, cups, and utensils, and then arranges them in the dishwasher. Niles is just starting to dry off his hands when his favorite blonde waltzes into the kitchen.

"Hello, hello." She chirps and leans onto the counter across from Niles.

"What are you on?" He narrows his eyes at her, dazed at her lack of suffering. She had, after all, injured her leg very badly just last night.

"Why, you want some, dust bunny?" C.C. laughs and reaches for a mug, "I just had a nice dream, that's all."

"What in the name of all things good are you doing, woman?" He stares at her with bulging eyes.

C.C. says nothing, but continues to pour her own coffee and stirs in some sugar. Niles watches her carefully and places his hand on his hips. He clears his throat loudly when she moves to open the fridge.

"Have you really gone mad this time?" he asserts again.

"Niles, I am perfectly capable of getting myself some coffee."

The butler gapes at her and C.C. sighs deeply.

"Fine, you can serve me breakfast, Butler Boy. And hop to it, I'm starved."

"What was your dream, Miss Babcock?" he inquires most innocently.

This catches the socialite completely off guard. Here, she had expected him to call her a heifer, or mumble something about putting a bowl of kibble down for her, but no – he asked her about her dream. She had almost forgotten she'd mentioned having a nice dream. Her cheeks flush a deep shade of rosy red and she lowers her eyes. The color rising quickly to her cheeks is the result of, not only the very sexy dream she had, but also of what she did later in the shower. She couldn't help but run her hands all along her body in an attempt to relieve the stress and tension that had accumulated within her. But as she touched herself in the steamy shower, no matter how desperately she tried to think of Maxwell, the image of him kept turning into a different British man.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He tells her casually, warming up a plate of crepes for her.

His words pull C.C. back to the present and she shudders at the richness of his baritone voice. She wills herself to regain her composure, and to speak without stumbling over her words.

"Like I'm interested in anything you have to say." She spits. _Damn, I can't do this. I really can't do this._

Niles glances up to see C.C. hurrying from the kitchen.

"I'll take my breakfast in the office, Hazel." She yells.

Niles exhales softly and continues fixing her plate of food. He grabs the cup of coffee she left on the counter and places it on the tray with her crepes. He reaches for the cream in the fridge and gathers up some chocolate syrup and strawberries to decorate her crepes. _I have to know what that dream was about. I wonder if she has such strange images like I do. From her reaction, I'd have to assume that it's something she doesn't really want me to know of. Though I can't exactly say for sure – I doubt she'd tell me anything. She is the Bitch of Broadway, after. _He takes a moment to withdraw a small ceramic vase from a cabinet, inserting a tiny and delicate orchid into opening. He fingers a petal and smiles. _I bet her beautiful skin is even softer. _Just because he would never be able to live out his desires, doesn't mean he can't think freely. He allows thoughts of C.C. to grace his mind daily, refusing to censor them from himself, seeing no point in doing so. He gently picks up the tray of food to usher into the office.

C.C. is situated on the green settee with her nose in a script. Her black rimmed glasses rest low on the bridge of her nose, her eyes darting back and forth across the pages. Despite looking like she is deeply preoccupied by the play, she can barely pay attention to it. She has read the same few lines nearly forty times now, but she has no idea what they say. Her thoughts keep drifting back to that intense dream she had, and to Niles. She frequently harbored the image of Niles running his rough, working hands over her skin and along the curves of her hips.

"Which one are you reading, C.C.?" her business partner asks her, still glancing over his own script.

"Uhm…" she quickly turns the pages over to get a look at the title. "Dandelion Bread." She tells him.

"Oh, yes. That one seemed rather promising. Let me know what you think when you've finished." He responds, turning the page of his script that reads "Life and Time."

"Mhmm." C.C. offers, pushing her glasses up with an index finger, determined to focus.

Just as C.C. is started to actually delve into the writing, Niles comes bustling in with her breakfast tray that he carefully sets down on the table beside her. He pauses to take in her long, pale legs that stretch out in front of her and cross seductively at the knee. The injured leg is dressed in the same bandage he applied last night and she slowly swings it back and forth in a smooth rhythm. He clears his throat to receive her attention.

"…what is it, Hoover?" she doesn't look up from her script.

"Don't you need a clean bandage for your wound? That's not very sanitary, you know. Not like you would know any better..." He makes a face at her.

"Oh… I honestly didn't even think about it. I left it on when I took a shower and everything."

C.C. is rather astonished that Niles would mention her injury again. Maxwell hadn't even noticed the bandage on her leg that was surely looking tattered by now. But then again, when did Maxwell ever look at her legs?

"I'll go and fetch you a clean bandage, then." Niles makes his leave.

C.C. tosses the script down on the green leather beside her and begins to re-evaluate her life once again. _There you are worrying about what Maxwell thinks, yet again. What does he matter? He's dense and can't see things if you literally spell them out for him on a piece of paper. _She sighs and bites into a crepe, relishing it. _God these are good… anyway Maxwell is such a bore; he could never handle someone as vivacious and snappy as you. _She slips a strawberry into her mouth and chews it.

She looks up at the sound of the door turning again and furrows her brow. _I swear, if that's Nanny Fine…ugh, we can't handle anymore interruptions – we've got to pick a new show! _Her thoughts clear when she remembers that it's only Niles with a fresh bandage. _How could I have seriously been sitting here, thinking of Maxwell, while eating the scrumptious food of another man?_

Niles kneels in front of her and slowly peels the adhesive off her shin. He gently washes away the residue with a wet cloth, promptly drying it after. He rubs some more ointment onto the cut, his hands gliding over her skin with greasy fingers. He sticks on another bandage and looks up at her, smiling ever so slightly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

_Yeah, you can throw me over your shoulder again and show me your room. _C.C. shakes her head. Niles rises to his feet and starts to exit the office. She quickly realizes that now is her chance to say something nice. _Just say it, C.C. You know he deserves it._

"Thank you for the crepes, Niles. They're delicious."

His eyes seem to bore into her at her genuine compliment. Sure, she's liked his food before, but every time she comments, he can't help but gawk.

"I'm glad they're to your liking, Miss Babcock." He closes the door behind him, pausing on the other side to rest his back against the wood panels and takes in a deep breath.


	10. A Lost Cause

_Author's Note: This chapter contains lyrics from the song "One Is the Loneliest Number" by Three Dog Night. I most certainly do not own them, or The Nanny, or the characters; I just like to play pretend. Also - this is a rather sad chapter, but sometimes stories just have to take that road sometimes. I do promise you that this story will end up happily. If there's one person that can't stand a heart-breaking ending, it's me. ENJOY!_

**Chapter ten:**

Niles and C.C. stole glimpses of each other throughout the rest of the day. Niles made a point to dust and polish all the surfaces near Miss Babcock, wherever she would go and she would watch him. Neither servant, nor socialite could deny the attraction they had to one another. Miss Babcock had finally convinced herself to give up on Maxwell and make amends with the butler. _People are just people, _she told herself frequently. Her smile grew wider and wider each time she noticed Niles following her into a different room. She made it a game, quietly slinking into some other space when he wasn't looking, leaving Niles to search after in an attempt to just breathe the same air that she breathes.

They still continued to throw insults at each other. When she asked for lunch, he responded with "Didn't you just have breakfast, you cow?" C.C. would rebuke with some comment about Niles being a lowlife and tell him that Maxwell and his shadow are in the office; he'd better scurry off to stand with them.

At some point in the early evening, C.C. had drifted off to sleep on the settee in the office…She found herself on that same bridge from her dream last night. Her restraints were gone, but she felt cold hands wrapped around her wrists. She turned her head to see her mother, B.B. Babcock holding her down.

"Mother!" She cried, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I can't let you do this, C.C.! You're going to ruin your life!" B.B. screamed at her.

"Let me be!" C.C. raised her voice at the woman.

"Listen to Mother, C.C.!"

"No! You've hardly been a mother to me. Why should I acknowledge anything you say?"

And with that, B.B. vanished, causing C.C. to awaken with a startled gasp. She sat up and rubbed her temples. _What the shit? I haven't even thought about my mother in years, much less dreamt of her!_

C.C. returned to her work, waiting for her partner to return so they could discuss the business of their show that would begin its run soon. She dug into some scripts, taking random moments to contemplate the meaning of her dream and yell at Niles whenever he would bother her again with his mindless cleaning.

By the end of the workday, their eyes were glowing with the usual spitfire that consumes them when they banter. When Niles helps C.C. slide into her coat, she turns to him.

"Listen, Rubber Maid. You'd better cook something nice for once, what with all those impossible backers coming over."

"With all your schmoozing, I doubt they'll even have time to get to the hors d'oeuvre tray." Her pouts his lips at her and makes a few kissing sounds.

"Funny. Like it's anything you're not used to."

C.C. pivots and marches out of the mansion to get ready for the backers party. Niles watches the blonde heiress leave, her leggy figure taking long strides down the sidewalk. He sighs and retreats to the kitchen to finish up the delicacies for tonight.

Back at her Upper East Side penthouse, C.C. is primping herself for the backers party. She's always hated these events. They involve her desperately sucking up to mostly pompous and dogmatic old geezers. She laughs at this thought, because Niles would have most certainly made a joke about that being the basis of her love life. She deftly arranges her hair and dusts some rouge onto her cheeks. Her crimson lipstick glides over her mouth, and soon she is ready to leave. C.C. takes one last look into the mirror, and adjusts the shawl around her arms, perfecting her look. She nods at herself, thinking that she looks rather good. _Damn good._ She corrects herself.

Niles is finally done slaving over the hot oven and numerous pots of boiling water around 7:00pm. The party is to start in an hour, but luckily all he has to do is work on the food presentation and then change. In a matter of time, he has everything set up and is just running up the backstairs, two at a time, when the doorbell rings. He groans and races back down to let the dog in, knowing full well that only C.C. could be there this soon before the event. He opens the door to reveal the blue-eyed beauty and his jaw drops.

C.C. is dressed in a knee-length blood-red dress that makes his insides curdle. The neckline dips down into her chest, revealing the outlines of her breasts. Black lace trims the edge of the neckline, lying seductively against her pale bosom. Niles has to urge himself not to stare. He looks up at her to find that she is smirking at him. Her hair is down, surprisingly, but the sides are twisted up and clipped into place. She is wearing a real flower in her hair - a dramatic, red lily. Niles is, to put it very lightly, stunned to see her dressed like this. She looks sexy and mysterious, almost evil to him…but what else is new?

"Well, don't you look like hell?" she speaks to him.

"Well, don't you look like a tart? So jealous of Miss Fine getting all the attention, eh?" he retorts.

He regrets it as soon as the words began to flow from his lips. C.C.'s smile vanishes completely as she shoves past him. Niles is debating whether he should apologize, or run away, or just gather her up into his arms and kiss her like he really desires to do. He promptly decides to disappear into his room to change, seeing that the party would be commencing shortly, and he wasn't properly dressed.

C.C. stays in the living room. She plops down onto the couch and pours herself a bourbon. _Why did I have to wear this? I should have known I looked cheap. Oh my god, I feel ridiculous. _C.C. wants to cry, though she doubtfully ever would. Still, she longs to run home to hide and burn this terrible outfit she chose. She is feeling highly insecure, almost like a small girl with her mother's makeup smeared on her face and stumbling around in massive high heels. _I look absurd. Shit._ She takes a swig of her drink.

_What have I done? She's a woman! Well, that's debatable. Oh, stop it. I know she's a woman. She's delicate and sensitive deep down. She's gorgeous, and that dress…my god. I wanted to ravish her there in the doorway. So why did I have to say that? I couldn't have just told her she was beautiful? Oh, she would have never believed me…It would have been just as useless to say that. _Niles stoops down to lace his shoes. _But did I really have to say she looks like a tart? …and to compare her to Miss Fine? What on earth was I thinking? I bet she's down there now, a pile of lonely and fragile bones, drinking herself into oblivion, no doubt._ He fits his cummerbund into place and knots his tie. _She hates me; I bet she really hates me._

Maxwell strides down the stairs and, when his eyes land upon his business partner, he gasps. He continues down the steps and moves to stand beside her. He extends a hand and helps her rise to her feet so he can get a good look at her attire.

"C.C., you look smashing!" he smiles, leaking general enthusiasm into the room.

If C.C. hadn't recently given up on Maxwell and wasn't in such turmoil over his butler's snide remark, she would have been absolutely giddy from this attention. Too bad she didn't even notice the sincerity in his voice.

"Yeah…thanks Maxwell." She offers in a monotone.

C.C. resumes her seat on the sofa and plays with her bracelet. She merely took his comment as just another one of his dutiful phrases. It was always "C.C., don't you look nice?" or "C.C., aren't you handsome?" He never means any of it, but he has to say _something_, doesn't he? She fumbles with her jewelry, more vulnerable than ever.

Soon enough, the party is well on its way. C.C. makes a great effort to avoid Niles at all costs, while he searches desperately for her between the moments in which he is pulled aside for another canapé. He is able to catch a few sideways peeks at her throughout the party. He can clearly see that she's not as radiant as she usually is at events like these. Her haughty confidence is gone and replaced with something meek and lenient. She has the same fake smile plastered on her face – the one she uses to chitchat with backers – but he can see that the gleam in her eye is gone. Her spark is gone. He watches her when she seals a deal and she doesn't celebrate with her back turned like normal. She usually bites her bottom lip and fists pump the air ever-so discretely; not tonight. When she walks away, her shoulders slump around her and she takes another heavy sip of her never-ending tumbler of bourbon, as if the very act of existing is so draining to her.

Niles wants to sob, knowing that he made her this way. From one measly insult, he's turned a vibrant, self-assured woman into a crumbling mess of insecurity. _I feel so terrible. I can't see how I can possibly live with myself now. _He continues to keep his eye on her throughout the night, waiting for some kind of chance to repair things. He jumps at the opportunity to refill her glass once she's taken the last gulp.

"May I get you another drink?" he carefully steps to stand beside the woman.

"No." she states flatly.

"Miss Babcock, I am dreadfully sorry for what I said to you. In fact, I'm much more than dreadfully sorry; I feel lousy and I'm so ashamed that I've caused you so much distress-" C.C. cuts him off.

"Please, don't flatter yourself, servant. I'm fine." She starts to storm off but is stopped when a firm fist wraps around her forearm.

"Miss Babcock, please. Let me explain." She turns to face him and crosses her arms, allowing him a few brief moments to continue.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. It was a lie, and we both know it. That's simply how we are…the insults, the retorts. It's how we interact. I certainly didn't mean to hurt you. I… I think you look quite sensational tonight, and I'm kicking myself for saying otherwise." He loses himself in her glistening blue eyes when he tells her.

"I…I..uh…have to go talk to more backers." She scurries off, leaving Niles near the piano to berate himself.

The remainder of the party is rather awkward for the both of them. Niles is chastising himself and slowly dying on the inside from his undying love of a certain blonde that most certainly despises him. He finds himself glooming about and giving half-assed responses when guests compliment his food. C.C., on the other hand, finds herself drinking glass after glass of liquor to appease her emotions. She is reeling on the inside, wondering what's gotten into Niles. _I can understand him belittling me, but apologizing? I can't fathom that. He said I look sensational…but it was probably just that Jewish guilt rubbing off on him from Nanny Fine. The last thing I need is his damn pity._

After another hour or so, the last of the guests file out. Someone drunkenly yells something from the doorway about the great party, agreeing to back every one of Sheffield-Babcock Productions' future shows. Maxwell cheers in response and waves a goodbye to the inebriated stragglers. He turns and notices C.C. passed out of the couch, sitting up with her head in her palm.

"My, she's really hit the bottle tonight, eh old man?" The two Brits chuckle at the sight.

"Niles, be a sport and take her home, will you?" His boss claps him on the shoulder and starts to head upstairs.

Niles grumbles and takes his coat from the closet, sliding it on. He pauses to snatch his tie off and throws it onto a table; knowing that he may very well regret wearing a tie to Miss Babcock's flat ever again. He leans down to pick up the sleeping figure on the couch. She stirs slightly and snuggles into his chest. His breath catches in his throat and he wonders if his pounding heart will awaken her.

About halfway through the ride to her place, C.C. reanimates. _What the…_

"Niles?" she stares at him in the driver's seat. "Oh, shit. How long have I been down?"

"No idea. I was far too busy tonight helping wealthy old men stuff their faces to spy on you." He gazes straight ahead, watching the road.

C.C. groans and leans back into the passenger seat. She soon drifts off to sleep again, wondering how much of a fool she made of herself tonight.

When they arrive at the curb of C.C.'s penthouse, Niles parks the car and turns to watch the woman sleep. He simply can't help it. _She's so beautiful. She appears almost peaceful when she's asleep. _He withdraws a hand from his pocket to gently stroke her cheek, but hesitates. As much as he lusts after feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers, he can't bring himself to touch her. _She hates me. I know she hates me. And why wouldn't she? I'm a butler and I keep going after this witch. I must be a masochist. _Despite his misery, he she presently looks like an angel, sleeping there in the car; C.C. is most certainly a sadist.

He clears his throat and goes to lightly shake her shoulder when she doesn't respond.

"Miss Babcock? We're here, you need to wake up." He informs her softly.

She rouses a little, but just turns to curl further into the seat.

"No, no. Miss Babcock, you're home. You can sleep you own bed." He shakes her again, a little harder this time.

"Mmm…yeah. All alone." She mumbles quietly, still overcome by her drunken stupor.

Niles sighs sadly and exits the car to open her door and carry her inside. This is hardly the first time he's had to haul C.C. up to her floor, but this was definitely the first time he's felt so guilty and dismal about it. Usually he laughs at her every few steps at the funny things she slurs, but now he feels utterly forlorn over the broken and lonely woman in his arms. He gravely wants to show her just how much she is loved, and how wonderful she is, but she would never allow it. _Why would she want the love of a lowly servant like me?_ He schlepps her up to her flat, feeling more and more glum and bitter with every tread he makes. He stalls at the door. He's doleful, now that he realizes he'll have to fully awaken her to retrieve the key, which also means that he has to face this woman that he screwed up with entirely.

"Miss Babcock." He tries to awaken her. "Come on, Babs. You're home, I need your key."

Her eyes flutter open and she silently fumbles with her purse to find her key. After a while she extracts it and hands the key to Niles, who uses it to quickly open the door.

"You can put me down now." She garbles.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he sets her down gently and clasps his hands together, staring at his feet.

C.C. remains silent. She stumbles over to the couch and falls into it, burrowing in the cushions and hastily drifting off to sleep again. In a few strides, Niles is kneeling beside her to carefully tuck a blanket around her. He courageously tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, drawing a low purr from C.C. She very quietly asks him to put on a record. He extracts one from its sleeve and centers it into place. He moves the needle over the vinyl and lets the music fill the air around them.

_"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do._

_Two can be as bad as one,_

_it's the loneliest number since number one."_

A grim smirk twists its way onto his lips. He pivots and makes his leave, not turning to give a final look at C.C. He closes the door behind him as Three Dog Night sings out from the record player.

_"No is the saddest experience you'll ever know._

_Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know._

_'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do._

_One is the loneliest number, worse than two."_


	11. Letting Go

**Chapter Eleven:**

Niles was just spooning some scrambled eggs onto Miss Fine's breakfast place when Miss Babcock strides into the dining room. She announces herself with her usual "Hello, hello!" and sits down into her chair. Niles brings a plate of food to her and says nothing. No snide comments, no jokes, no ruined food – nothing. She stares at him in disbelief for a moment, and then lifts her fork to dig into her breakfast, mumbling a "Thanks, Niles." Again, he says nothing.

And so this continues throughout the day: Niles refusing to speak to C.C., much less bantering with her; while the woman racks her brain, continuing to set up insult after insult for him to elaborate on. The butler won't take up her offer for any of them. Not once today did he compare her to any animal, nor did he mention her weight, age, looks, intellect, personality, etc. There was never any salt in her coffee or glue on the bottoms of her shoes. Niles didn't wax the floor today, so she didn't even have a chance to bust her ass.

By midday, C.C. is full of disappointment and confusion. _Why is he doing this? Maybe Maxwell started paying him extra to be nice to me. Ohhh, boy. I'm going to have fun with this. _She makes it a point to torment Niles throughout the entire day, setting him up for even bigger insults, asking him questions, picking up certain objects that simply beckon Niles to make a joke about her. He never does.

By the end of the day, C.C. is completely outraged. She really thought that she could get Niles to crack. Niles, on the other hand, is catatonic. Since this morning, he's merely been walking in straight beelines to and from rooms to aimlessly dust. He wordlessly and thoughtlessly prepared dinner, set the table, poured drinks, and cleaned up. When Maxwell told him to go across town to get his dry-cleaning, he didn't complain. And when Maxwell called him when he was a block away from the mansion to pick up some flowers at the florist shop beside the cleaners, he didn't fight with him. Niles merely swerved the car around to drive all the way back. He didn't care. What does he have to live for now that his beauty hates him; the woman that drives him to ultimate madness and tempts him every day. He's lost her for good this time, and there's no going back.

Niles makes it back to the mansion just as C.C. is putting on her coat to leave. He steps around her, his arms full of clothing bags and tulips. He hangs the clothes on the bannister to take up later and starts to arrange the tulips and daffodils into a glass vase. He sighs as he slowly extracts each item of springtime and love from his arms and into the clear water. C.C. steps over to him and palms a tulip, lifting it to her nose. She closes her eyes, and Niles finds that his have closed as well. C.C. straightens up and turns to leave the foyer. Niles feebly speaks the first words he's spoken to her all day.

"Wait."

C.C. turns back to him, a look of inquiry buried within her blue orbs. He plucks the purple tulip from its resting place and reaches it out for her to take.

"You should have it." He states.

As soon as she grasps the stem, Niles hurries away. C.C. frowns slightly, but decides to just go home to contemplate the day, and ponder why Niles is acting so strangely.

Later that night, Niles is in the shower. He's not sure how long he's been in there. The water is starting to cool off, but he calculates that he probably has a half hour before it's freezing. He hasn't washed his hair, or body; he hasn't shaved. He has only been standing in the shower, letting the water pound over his neck, shoulders, and back. His depression and catatonia have slowly evolved into anger, bitterness, and spite. _I hate that witch. She's full of black magic and hardly deserves to be happy. She has set her standards so high that no one will ever be able to live up to them. She'll die alone like the dog she is._ Niles' emotions have become too much for him. Though, deep down he's aware that he would gladly do anything for this woman of his, but there is no hope. He's finally seen the light, and he has to simply move on and forget about loving Miss Babcock. Come morning, he will revert to the old methods of ridiculing her on every ground imaginable. His left hand clenches into a tight fist as he slams it hard into the wall of the shower. He's cracked a tile from his strength, as well as drawn blood from his knuckles. He shows no sign of pain as he smoothly washes away the blood with the cold water pouring from the shower head.

At her penthouse apartment, C.C. keeps running her fingers over the smooth tulip petals. Although she is still very hurt over Niles' comment last night, she is still touched by his small act of kindness. _It was nice, _she thought, _for him to give me this flower - almost sweet, but surely that's not what he meant by that. …but then what did he mean?_ She paces around her apartment for hours, searching for some kind of explanation. _Maybe he really was trying to be nice. And he did apologize profusely for his insult…and maybe I just did the wrong thing by being so pompous and refusing to forgive him. He must hate me now. I've really screwed this up._

C.C. lets out a shaky breath and trudges into her bedroom. She strips her clothes and neglects changing into anything else. She curls up beside Chester and tries to relax. However, she doesn't have much luck. Her thoughts are racing at a million miles a minute. She wills herself to stop thinking and creating hypothetical situations, beginning the excruciatingly slow passage into dream world.


	12. What the Freud?

**Chapter Twelve:**

Niles wakes up to the sound of birds. _Hmmm?_ He furrows his brow and squints, he can't see anything. Everything around him is glistening and bright, burning his eyes. He soon realizes that he in floating in a massive body of clear water. He can feel the sturdy wood of the raft beneath him. The sun is shining so greatly that everything within his range of vision is glowing and impossible to look at. He closes his eyes again, everything turning red from the light shining through his eyelids. He hears a voice.

"Niles…" the voice calls to him, sweet and helpless like in his other dream.

He can't bear to open his eyes, for the brightness would surely cause him to go blind.

"Niles…" the voice repeats, "Please don't let go. Make the pain stop."

He decides to open his eyes to find the source of the sound, maybe catch sight of that beautiful woman again, but she isn't there. The blinding sea and sky and sun are all gone. His raft has morphed into a bed. Niles looks over at his alarm clock. 6:22am – literally three minutes before he would have been jolted out of bed from that annoying buzzer. He slides the bar over, deactivating the alarm, and goes to hop into the shower. All the while, he thinks about his strange dream, and of the woman speaking to him.

Today is Friday, meaning that Niles won't see Miss Babcock until Monday, and he wants to get in as many barbs and retorts as possible. When she enters the mansion, he goes to pull off her coat.

"My, look at your shiny new coat. You've been adding cod-liver oil to your diet?" he asks her.

She swiftly elbows him in the gut.

"Down girl." He grunts.

So the day progresses: their bickering is back to normal. He's taken to berating himself as well; frequently making bitter jokes about his own station in life. These bitter quips at his own expense, as well as C.C.'s are the only thing he has left. When he overhears Miss Babcock telling Maxwell about the script she read, he has to butt in.

"Maxwell, this is so good!" she carries on about the script for 'Dandelion Bread.'

"Finally had the yen to say it outside of your lonely bedroom, eh?" he snickers.

Again, he receives a blow: her heel digs down into the toe of his shoe. Their dynamic relationship is soon growing very physical, but not in the way they had both yearned for. Niles is becoming more and more masochistic. He relies on constantly insulting her harshly; beckoning for the only physical contact he shall receive from her. Since he cannot freely express his love to, and cherish C.C.; he will be cruel and hurtful in order to garnish this sensation of pain that she throws onto him. At least, this way he is protecting his sensitive heart, as well as relishing in the pain that he so rightfully deserves. He needs to be hurt by C.C.

After hours of work for both of them, the day has finally come to an end. He helps her into her long, fur coat and goes to pick something off the shoulder

"What was that?" C.C. inquires of Niles' preening her.

"Oh, just a flea. I've got it." He smirks.

She stops to glare at him, her eyes burning through his skin. She clears her throat._ Just do it. Ask him._

"So, Rochester. Whatcha doing tonight?" her question draws a befuddled stare from Niles.

"Oh, you know. The usual: groveling, licking the dirt from Mr. Sheffield's wingtips…why?"

"Oh, never mind. I wouldn't want you to burn with jealously over something you can't have." _What am I saying? Am I really flirting so shamelessly with him? Even after we've been so awful to one another today? I'm just setting myself up._

Niles decides to take the nonchalant approach and merely utters a "fine" and turns his back on her, hiding his growing smile despite his utter hatred for the woman. C.C. takes this moment to punch him hard on the shoulder.

"Yeooow! What the hell was that for, witch?" He turns back to face her, kneading the spot that she slugged.

Her red lips curl into a big smile and she crosses her arms.

"Join me for a drink."

It's not a question, but a statement – a command – and it turns him on. Niles feels his blood boiling as he watches her for a sign that she's joking. He waits a second to ensure that she isn't going to throw a stinging barb into his face.

"Is that all you do, Babcock? Are you not concerned about reeking of a distillery to all those men you trot around with?"

Niles hears himself lie through his teeth, knowing that even though she occasionally breathes the stench of alcohol in his direction, she mostly smells amazing. He very much wants to wrap himself in the deep blankets of her lovely scent. Whatever she washes her hair with, what she bathes in, her lotion, her perfume; whatever it is, it makes him want to reach out and grab her when he smells her coming. Even though he is trying so desperately to convince himself to move on from Miss Babcock, it will surely take a momentous amount of time. He keeps forgetting that the things he hates about her are also the things that he loves. He needs her; pain and all. This mixture of anger and desire is toying with his sanity, and he wonders for a brief moment if she feels the same way. _She is crazy enough…_

"Niles, are you actually insinuating that I'm a woman?" she smirks at him.

"I can't be so sure without some kind of proof." He finds himself saying. _What am I doing? She's going to kill me! Still, I'll probably die a happy man with her fingers wringing my neck._

"Then have a drink with me." She has her hands on her hips now.

His eyes glance downward to watch her red nails pierce the fabric of her skirt. _God, I want to grab those hips._

"Fine."


	13. Sexual Healing

_Author's Note: This chapter is rated M for sexual content, so fair warning. Also, this chapter contains lyrics to the song "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye. The chapter name is from another of his songs called "Sexual Healing." Anyway, I own neither The Nanny nor Marvin Gaye. Enjoy the story!_

**Chapter thirteen:**

Niles and C.C. hail a cab in the spring rain. They ride through the wet Manhattan streets in a relatively comfortable silence. They watch the neon lights reflect in the flooding streets. After a while, Niles clears his throat lightly and turns to the blonde beside him in the backseat of the taxi.

"Where are we going?" he inquires.

"One of my favorite bars." she tells him flatly, peering out the window.

He notices that C.C. seems to be lost in a thought. She watches the raindrops slide down the window of the car. _It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me…_

They arrive shortly at a small, hole-in-the-wall bar between a Chinese restaurant and a bookstore. Niles exits the taxi first, moving around to the other side to offer his hand to Miss Babcock. She decides to take it, and they walk together through the drizzle and into the bar. They sit down at a table with an orange candle in the center. Niles can't help but think about how stunning she looks there in the candlelight. They order their drinks and attempt to make small talk.

"Is your leg doing alright, Miss Babcock?" Niles politely asks her.

"Niles, you don't have to be nice to me. That's not how we are."

"But that's how I am. What if I want to be nice to you?"

C.C. can't answer him. His deep blue eyes are staring her down and she begins to feel like a child again. She averts her eyes and sips at her vodka cranberry.

"Why did you ask me to join you for drinks then? Surely you didn't think we could fight like we do in public? Especially with drinks involved. What was your whole agenda, Babs?" he downs some of his martini, gazing at the blonde.

"I just…I mean, what else do I have to do?" she says almost sadly and motions to the bartender for another drink.

Niles decides then not to pry, but to simply enjoy his time with his object of affection, at least as much as he can. They finish their third round of drinks in near silence. When C.C. gets up to pay, Niles stops her immediately. He manages to shove the bills into the bartender's hands before C.C. can hand him her card. She groans at Niles, but he merely shrugs.

"Babsy, you don't have to prove anything to me, but I have everything to prove to you." He mumbles at her, brushing her waist slightly with his drunkenness.

"Come on, Butler Boy." She sneers, grabbing his hand to lead him from the bar to find another cab.

Unbeknownst to Niles, this had been C.C.'s ulterior motive to taking him out for drinks. She couldn't speak for Niles, but C.C. knew that at least she was having trouble expressing her true feelings for Niles. She keeps lying to him and to herself. Her mind is constantly convincing her that he's not worth it; that he's not right for her, but her heart screams "Yes!" She thought that by bringing Niles to the bar with her, they would both successfully tear down their walls and release their inhibitions. She is ever-so ready to really get to know this butler.

As the pair sit in the back of the taxi, Niles is having a very difficult time controlling himself. He fidgets dreadfully with his hands, so as not to run them along the woman's creamy thighs. He pulls at his own sleeves and collar to keep him from tearing her clothes off in the middle of the cab. He was beginning to sweat a bit, suddenly feeling very hot and flustered from daydreaming about C.C.

The two finally arrive at C.C's penthouse. She turns to look at Niles.

"Walk me up?" she peers at him.

"Fine." He nods.

They take each other's hands and stride carefully through the pouring rain and into the atrium, each holding the other firmly for support. C.C. promptly walks past the elevator, causing Niles to hesitate.

"Where are you going?" he calls after her retreating figure.

"Stairs." She speaks over her shoulder, sauntering off.

"But…" he sighs and follows after her.

When they make it to the stairwell door, C.C. grabs hold of Niles' tie and forcefully yanks him up the stairs.

"Hey, no! What do you think you're doing?" he struggles to get the words out.

C.C. whips around to face him, her lips mere centimeters from his and their noses are nearly touching. She pulls him close by his tie, so that their bodies are slightly pressed against each other.

"I told you. You don't have to be nice to me." She growls and turns to continue leading him up the flights of stairs.

His eyes are burning as he watches her hips sway in front of him. He hurriedly follows her up each stair, finally making their way to the top. She relinquishes her hold of his tie when they pass through the door. He hastily moves to untie the knot and rid himself of his dammed tie while C.C. unlocks her penthouse door. He pockets the tie, letting it join the blue silk one that he never removed from earlier.

"Do you want to come inside?" she smirks at him through heavy eyes.

Niles hesitates, and then nods; giving in to his drunken state, as well as his great desire to know everything about this woman in front of him. C.C. lifts her hand to grab the collar of his shirt, now unbuttoned partially from removing his tie. She balls up her fist and, walking backwards, pulls him into the penthouse by the fabric of his shirt.

She had left the record player on when she left today, so the same Marvin Gaye album was playing over and over again. They both start to blush furiously at the song emanating into the posh flat.

_"I've been really trying, baby;_

_trying to hold back these feelings for so long_

_and if you feel like I feel, baby, _

_come on, oh come on._

_Let's get it on."_

Both pairs of eyes stare into each other. The proximity of their bodies is making the chests of both, socialite and servant, heave heavily. The very air around them is hot and burning from the desire built up within both of them.

_"We're all sensitive people_

_with so much love to give._

_Understand me, sugar,_

_Since we got to be_

_Let's say, I love you."_

Niles carefully lifts a hand to gently stroke her cheek. When she leans into it and closes her eyes, he kisses her. She returns the embrace instantly. Their kiss grows deeper and more passionate with every fleeting second. C.C. brings her hands up to tangle in his light brown hair; soft and fluffy between her fingers. Niles wraps his strong arms around the small of her back and closes the space between them. One of his hands trails up to the nape of her neck where he holds her in place. He lightly licks her bottom lip, begging entrance into her hot mouth. To his surprise, she graciously allows him. His tongue slips into her mouth, relishing the taste of cranberry juice and the smoothness of her lips. Their tongues dance and curl around each other. When they finally push apart for air, Niles dips his head to her neck; placing delicate, butterfly kisses on her jaw and cheek.

_"There's nothing wrong with me loving you, _

_and giving yourself to me can never be wrong if the love is true."_

C.C. lets her head fall back, further exposing her neck to Niles. He plants kisses along her collarbones and throat, nipping and licking every so often. When she emits the first soft sigh, they both realize that there is no turning back. Niles lets a finger drift over the edge of the corset she's wearing underneath her blazer. The pad of his index finger flows smoothly over the tops of her alabaster breasts, eliciting a shiver from the blonde beauty.

"Niles, don't tease me." C.C. moans.

"That wouldn't be very nice, would it?" he smirks at her.

C.C. sends him a sultry laugh and turns away from him. She slowly lets her blazer fall a bit from her shoulders, revealing the skin there. She peers at him from over her shoulder, winks, and saunters into her bedroom. Niles' eyes turn an even darker shade of blue from growing hungrier with lust for C.C.

_"Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?_

_I'm asking you, baby, to get it on with me._

_I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push._

_So come on, come on, come on, come on baby,_

_Stop beating around the bush."_

Niles stands in the doorway for a moment. C.C. has abandoned her blazer and slacks, leaving them pooling on the floor. His eyes widen as he watches her lying on her bed in just a cream-colored corset and purple lace panties. One of her hands is wandering along her body; touching her shoulders, running past her stomach, and gliding along her things and hips.

"You naughty girl." He laughs, moving to sit on the bed beside her. "Are you sure you're alright with this?" he asks her – always the gentleman despite being sloshed.

She smiles wickedly at him and places his left hand on the zipper of her corset. He grins at her and begins to pull down the zipper at an excruciatingly slow pace.

_"Let's get it on…"_

He kisses every inch of exposed skin that he slowly reveals. Finally, he removes the corset and throws it to the floor. His eyes swim in her pale beauty. She looks delicious to him; her full breasts, her milky skin, her hair that begs to be twisted into his fists. Their lips meet again, desperate to taste each other. Niles gently pushes her back until she is lying supine on the mattress. C.C. whimpers when his mouth leaves hers, but is pleased when she feels his lips traveling down her bare chest. He licks at a nipple, and then sucks it into his mouth, biting at it roughly. C.C. gasps loudly and threads her fingers into his locks. She can feel him smirk against her skin and she moans.

His lips make their way down her stomach and he dips his tongue into her navel. He kisses her hips and claws into them with his fingers. He nips at the tops of her thighs and slowly, torturously kisses her through her sheer panties. She bucks against his face and moans loudly. The act alone was enough to make him break out into a cold sweat. He slips his tongue out and lets it languidly tease her through the thin fabric. Soon, she is soaking wet and panting beneath him. He moves to nibble her clit, nearly sending her over the edge.

"Niles, please! Take them off, dear god!" she breathes.

He doesn't listen to her. He raises a hand to pinch a stiff nipple and continues to lick and suck at her core through her panties. Her hands tighten in his hair and she arches her back as a great wave of pleasure rides over her. She moans his name and Niles has to stop his actions to look at this scene. _She's driving me mad. _He loops his fingers into the lace of her drenched panties and begins to slide them off. She stops him.

"What's wrong?" he asks her with an immense measure of worry in his blue eyes.

"You're overdressed, Butler Boy."

She turns them over and straddles his waist. She fumbles with the buttons of his shirt, but finally manages to reveal his toned chest to her. She goes to slide the shirt and blazer from his shoulders and she comes across a mound in his pocket.

"Niles, what is this?"

"Just a few ties."

Her eyes widen as she extracts the silk from his coat pocket. He sees her evil grin and shudders. Niles can't seem to protest. Although he wanted to be the one to bind her and tease her to the edge of sanity, he couldn't deny that he was thrilled to see her doing it to him. Soon, she has tied his wrists to the bedposts of her king-sized bed.

C.C. sits on him as her hands glide along her body once again. She squeezed a nipple and rolls it between her fingers. She moves in to breathe a steamy breath on Niles' neck. She tugs at his earlobe with his teeth, drawing a deep growl that rumbles in his chest. Her fingers trail down her stomach and stop between her thighs to tease herself – and Niles. He is groaning and squirming against his restraints, desperate to touch her, to please her.

"You witch, you're driving me wild."

Her hand rests on his package; straining against his pants. "I know." She grins.

"Oh, come on. Untie me, Babsy. I live to serve." He grows at her in a desperate plea.

His eyes are almost black with desire and she finds that she can't deny him. She needs his hands on her. She needs him inside of her. She reaches up to untie his right arm. He drags one of her breasts to his mouth and sucks at her nipple while she unties his left wrist. A second after he is released, Niles is on her like a predator stalking its prey. He quickly removes the rest of his garments and enters her. C.C.'s head falls back and she moans at the delectable feeling. Niles begins slowly; smoothly and gently pushing in and out of her. His thumb brushes over her clit with every thrust.

Despite his inebriated mindset, Niles is determined to make this a night that C.C. will never forget. He exhibits the control of a professional and slowly drives her to madness with his excruciating thrusts. He rolls his hips into her, refusing to increase the rhythm. Soon, it's too much for C.C. to bear.

"Niles…" she moans, "mmm, harder. Come on, be rough with me."

He leans down to bite a nipple between his teeth. He slides into her a little faster and deeper now. He moves her hair from her neck and sucks a spot behind her ear, drawing a tiny scream from C.C.'s throat. He nips at her earlobe and grabs her hips, thrusting even harder now. After a bit, Niles stops and lifts her up.

"Get on your knees, witch." He growls.

C.C. licks her lips and turns to crouch down on her hands and knees. He enters her quickly and roughly, making her scream out in pleasure. She grabs onto the headboard while Niles grasps onto her hips, causing her to bruise a little where his fingers dig into her skin. He pounds into her at a dizzying tempo. He dips his head to drag his teeth across her shoulders and back. He collects her hair into a fist and tugs at it, ushering long and drawn-out moans from the woman. He rides her and lets a finger linger between her legs to tease her clit. His actions quickly become too much for C.C. and she lets go. He pounds into her harshly as she crescendos and shakes from ecstasy.

As her breathing becomes steadier, she realizes that Niles is still thrusting; pulling nearly all the way out of her, and then slowly pushing back in. His hands are still in her hair and it's all she can do not to immediately orgasm again by the way he's handling her so aggressively. She spreads her legs further and grinds herself against him, matching his thrusts. Niles slaps her roughly on the ass.

"Oh, yeah. That's it, Niles. Fuck me." She moans seductively.

"God, woman." He groans and holds onto her shoulders.

Niles begins to increase the pace again, bringing them both closer to orgasm with every thrust. Soon, he is pounding into her again with such brute, animalistic force that it prompts them both to growl. She screams his name this time when she comes. He feels something wash over him when he hears his name on her lips like that. He feels her throbbing around him and it drives him over the edge of his own orgasm. He moans into her hair and softly kisses the back of her sensitive neck as he slows down, slowly thrusting a few final times. He pulls out of her and they shakily collapse onto the bed.

They are both completely spent, not to mention drunk, so they tangle lazily into C.C.'s luxurious sheets. They drift off to sleep, laced in each other's arms and legs. C.C. traces airy circles over his forearm that's wrapped around her upper body. Niles lightly and tiredly kisses her neck and shoulder. He brings one of her slender hands to his lips and places a firm kiss on her palm. He closes her hand into a fist, so it won't escape. He rests another kiss on her forehead as her eyes flutter close. He leans back into the pillow and closes his own eyes, quietly drifting off to sleep and holding his love tightly in his arms.


	14. The Morning After

_Author's Note: I was going to end the story after this chapter, but I've decided to write at least another one. So, you should all rejoice because the story will not end here! :) Many thanks to all my devoted readers! I live off of your reviews, and I'm so very glad that you all are enjoying the story. And don't worry - even after this story is finished, there will be MANY more stories to follow! Enjoy!_

**Chapter fourteen:**

Niles wakes up with his arms wrapped around C.C.'s waist. Sunlight is pouring in from the big window behind them and he gasps upon seeing the blonde he's spooning. _Oh my god. What happened? _Niles, most unfortunately, could only remember bits and pieces of last night. He had a few memories of them in bed together, but had no idea if had hurt her, if they'd talked about it, anything. He can tell that he had been really rough. He looks at the dark brown bruises on her hips and his heart aches. The last thing he wanted to do was drunkenly ravish her and leave awful marks on her beautiful body. _What do I do now? Should I leave before she wakes up? Oh god…_

He sighs and gently brushes his fingers over her hips and watches her sleep. She appears so peaceful with the sunlight reflecting from her pale skin. Her golden hair is tousled and tangled. _She looks like an angel. _He pushes some strands out of the way to look at her eyes, which flutter open the moment he touches her skin. He nervously retracts his arm.

"Good morning, Niles." She smiles sleepily and gives him a light kiss.

"How much do you remember last night?" he asks her sheepishly.

C.C. only shrugs and snuggles further into his chest.

"Are you not upset? At all?" he inquires with wide eyes.

"Why would I be? It's what I've always wanted." She runs her hand along the muscles of his chest, "You're so strong, Niles. I had no idea you were so fantastic in bed."

Her comment draws a blush from Niles.

"Well, what happens now, Babs? I'm sorry, but I'm crazy about you and I can't let this be a simple sex thing. I want you to be mine." He stares into her glimmering blue eyes, hoping for the response that he wants to hear.

"I know that I haven't really been the nicest person in the world to you, but… that's just how I was raised. It's hard to shake those life-lessons that are instilled in you from childhood. I don't care about your job anymore. You're a caring, brave, intelligent, generous and sexy man. Far superior to the other men I've dating that have oodles of money. It doesn't matter. I know now that one's station does not determine one's traits. I don't know what you see in someone like me, but I'm so glad; because I don't ever want to be without you."

"C.C., I love you. And all the things you think are terrible about yourself, I love you for them. You're sarcastic, very witty, beautiful, self-assured, bitter, and cold. I love it all, and maybe I'm insane, but I love the way we fight. It sets my heart ablaze. I never want it to end." He takes her hand and places a sweet kiss on the back of it.

"It won't, Butler Boy." She smiles and rests her head in the crook of his neck.

They lie together in C.C's bed; relishing the tender moment, and anticipation the moments yet to come. C.C. occasionally runs her hand along the sinews of Niles' broad chest. She curls her fingers into the light dusting of hair on the skin there. Niles takes to rubbing her back smoothly, running his hands up and down her milky skin. C.C. eventually breaks the very comfortable silence.

"You love me." She sighs.

"I do." He smiles and rubs his thumb across her shoulder.

"I probably love you too. I just don't really know what that is." She explains meekly.

"We've got plenty of time for you find out, love." He tells her, "Are you hungry?"

"Why, are you going to make something? It's your day off!" She curls into him further, "Don't leave. Just stay in bed with me."

"I think I can handle that." He smirks at her.

They do just that. The couple stays in bed nearly all day. Niles spends a half hour in the kitchen making breakfast, only to bring it back to the bedroom. The couple eats their delicious breakfast and reads the morning paper together, trading sections once they've finished. They lounge in bed; talking, laughing, making love, and fighting. They share secrets and poke fun at each other. They marvel at each other's soft skin and smile. Bright blue eyes stare into icy blue ones and they find hidden specks of color in each orb. They stay in bed until the sun has started to set. They leave the bed then to take a shower, only to return to the bedroom. They watch the sky turn brilliant colors and eat soup under the sheets. They remain in bed for the rest of the evening and into the night when the moon and stars twinkle in the inky sky. They explore every inch of one another: body, soul, and mind. They learn everything. They share their past, present, and futures. They're gentle and rough. They still argue, but now they also love. They experience a mind-numbing mix of anger, pain, pleasure, and happiness; drawing only very fine lines between each. It is pure agony, and they love it. As the early morning sun slowly begins to inch into the sky, they are twisted around each other. Their bodies are tangled in complete comfort as their first full day together comes to an end. Niles partially wakes up to the rising sun and smiles. He kisses the back of C.C.'s neck and drifts back to sleep, happy with the start of another brand new day together.


	15. Atropa Belladonna

_Author's Note: Here it is - the FINAL CHAPTER! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. This will be the concluding chapter. I've gone as far as I can with the development of C.C. and Niles' relationship, and the only thing left to do is explain everything to Max and Fran - which I'd rather not take the time to do, hahah. So, enjoy this last chapter, read my other fics, and be on the lookout for future Niles/CC fanfics! Finally, another huge thank you to all my reviewers - you make writing worthwhile!_

**Chapter fifteen:**

Niles is cutting some strawberries for the fruit salad he's making for the Sheffields' breakfast. It just about killed him to leave C.C. this morning. He had spent basically the entire weekend curled up in bed with his favorite witch. He had finally managed to memorize every inch of her silky skin and he cringed at the thought of holding anything besides that woman in his hands. When Monday morning rolled around, he knew he would have to get up and catch a lonely cab ride back to the mansion. He had trudged into the cold and empty house to start getting breakfast ready for the family that would soon be awake.

He pours the coffee into a serving pitcher and arranges the fresh fruit into a large silver bowl. He carries everything into the dining room; coffee, toast, fruit, eggs, hash browns, and waffles. He sighs and fixes himself a cup of coffee to appease this cold feeling in his heart, and silently counting down until the household storms in to gobble their meal.

As if on cue, the entire family sleepily stumbles in when Niles reaches "1." He smiles and stirs some cream into his coffee.

"A bit of everything, Miss Fine?" he inquires when she bubbles into the room.

"You know me so well, Niles." She beams at him, "So, where've ya been all weekend? "

_Oh dear. What do I say? I … I can't think of anything…_

Mere seconds after Fran spits out her question, C.C. walks in; drawing the room's attention to her direction.

"Hello, hello! How are we this morning?" she chimes.

Maxwell offers her a few words as he eyes the paper, while Fran turns to her delicious food; vowing to ask Niles about his exciting weekend later.

"Coffee, Butler Boy." C.C. smirks at him.

Niles brings her a cup of coffee and a breakfast plate. He is beaming from the fact that his goddess is sitting only inches away from him. He has to contain himself because he very much wants to gather her up in his arms and run off to his bedroom, completely abandoning the Sheffields, their breakfast, and his duties.

"Eat up, Bessie. We're winning the blue ribbon this year." He chides to her.

C.C. responds with a rough slap on his chest and picks up her fork to eat. He laughs heartily and continues to serve the rest of the family; refilling their drinks and shoveling second helpings onto their plates. After a while, Niles finds himself cleaning up the mess and wrapping the leftovers in cellophane. He's about to place the remaining fruit in the fridge when he hears footsteps behind him.

"You got any fruit left?" he hears a familiar voice breathe against his neck; breathing in an acquainted scent that he loves so much.

He removes the cling wrap from the bowl of fruit and fingers a grape. He turns around to face C.C., who is smiling and she puts her arms around his neck. Niles feeds her the grape and she chews it slowly. She opens her mouth for more. He smirks and lifts a cut strawberry to her mouth. Her lips soon turn even redder with the strawberries and cherries he feeds her. He takes a piece of cantaloupe for himself and she slaps him playfully.

"Hey! You're the butler, now butle." She domineers.

He chuckles and sends a slice of kiwi her way. C.C. takes the bowl of fruit away from him and sets it on the counter; leaving nothing to block the space between them. She moves her hands up to cup his face and kisses him soundly. His hands weave into her soft hair and he moans lightly, relishing the feel of her body against his again. He pulls away slightly to place feathery kisses on her cheek and jaw, moving down to kiss her neck. Their mouths meet again and C.C. begins to nibble on his bottom lip.

Niles can feel himself getting intensely turned on. He's about to stop her and pull away when he feels a tremendous and sharp pain in his lip. His eyes widen in shock and he reaches a hand up to dab at his mouth. He looks down and sees that his fingertips are stained with his orangey blood. He stares at her in disbelief; her lips have turned a deep red, like luscious, ripe berries He watches as a bit of his blood dribbles from the corner of her mouth and her tongue darts out to lap it away; smiling viciously all the while. He shivers and nearly faints at the sight.

"You leech." He manages; his eyes growing dark and he steps forward to corner her.

"You love it." She tosses over her shoulder as she scurries from the room.

Niles wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and debates running after her. He smiles in contentment over this sick and twisted relationship he has with the Ice Queen. _She's insane, but so damn sexy. I can hardly stand it. _He runs his thumb over his lips again; smearing the metallic blood dripping there and growing aroused at the thought of her doing that to him. He smirks; thinking of all those times he's alluded to her being a vampire. _So, maybe I deserved it. Okay, I know I did. Or… maybe I was right all these years and she is… _He stops and crinkles his brow. _She can't be. They're not real. _He places the bowl of fruit in the fridge and moves to the sink to wash the blood from his skin. _She is sadistic enough. And maybe I'm masochistic enough to be alright with it. I mean… isn't it unnatural enough that we've ended up together? Surely she could be a vampire to top it all off. _He soon finds himself laughing nearly uncontrollably, but quickly quiets himself; remembering that Miss Fine was probably searching for him; ready to probe him about his wonderful weekend. He sets the last dish in the dishwasher and starts to creep upstairs to his room.

"Niles!"

"Oh, shit." He cringes at the sound on Miss Fine's voice reverberating into the room. _I'm not prepared for this._


End file.
